A variety of apparatuses may be used for actuating objects or holding together objects that need to be later released. For example, an explosive bolt can be used to attach two or more objects and may later release the objects with an explosive force. An explosive bolt incorporates explosives that cause an explosion when initiated or triggered. The explosion breaks apart the explosive bolt to release the objects. The problem with explosive bolts is that they are dangerous to handle because of the explosives and the explosion may exert a large amount of shock load that may damage fragile machinery. In addition, shrapnel pieces or foreign object debris (FOD) resulting from the explosion can interfere with machinery or optics.